1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of providing a voice-message call service, and more particularly, to a system and method of providing a voice call and a text service via a voice-message call service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in a multimedia technology and a network technology, a user may communicate with another user by using various devices. In particular, the user may have a conversation with another user by using a voice call service and a text messaging service.
However, an environment in which the user may have a conversation with the other user by using a device, such as a noisy environment or an automobile environment, may inappropriate for a voice call or a text exchange, respectively.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology that allows a user to co-use a voice call service and a text exchange service, or to efficiently switch and use the voice call service and the text exchange service.